Darth Maul
Darth Maul was the aprentice of Palpatine, who faced of against Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo, where he got cut in half by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He later returned with robotic legs in The Clone Wars and returned in Season 2 of Star Wars Rebels. Background Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak male who lived during the last days of the Galactic Republic and the reign of the Galactic Empire. Maul, the son of Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters, was taken as the Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and given the name Darth Maul. After revealing the existence of the Sith to the Jedi Order, Maul fell in a lightsaber duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Battle of Naboo. Over a decade later, he returned from exile and formed the criminal army known as the Shadow Collective, intent on reclaiming the power he had lost. His quest for revenge against Kenobi and the Sith continued into the Imperial age, bringing him into conflict with the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire. As a Sith Lord, Maul believed it was his destiny to rule the galaxy and bring about the end of the Jedi and the Republic. After the Battle of Naboo, that destiny was taken by Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master who became Sidious' new apprentice. The Sith's war to destroy the Republic began without Maul, as the Clone Wars raged across the galaxy, but Maul returned during the conflict and brought the Shadow Collective together to destroy his enemies and regain what he had lost. He led the takeover of the planet Mandalore with the help of his allies, the Mandalorian splinter group Death Watch, and killed Duchess Satine Kryze as part of his revenge against Kenobi, as she was an old friend and romantic interest of the venerable Jedi Master. Maul was captured and imprisoned by Sidious soon thereafter, who used his former apprentice as part of a plot to eliminate Mother Talzin, whom Sidious considered a threat to his future rule of the galaxy. Sidious succeeded in destroying the Jedi at the end of the war, and he transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and proclaimed himself emperor. During the Empire's reign, Maul dwelled on the ancient Sith world of Malachor in the hopes of unlocking the superweapon at the heart of the Sith temple. It was his hope that he could use the temple to destroy Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader—whom Maul viewed as the embodiment of everything he could have been. Maul's plan was thwarted by two Jedi, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, the latter of whom Maul hoped to corrupt as his own apprentice. Variations Physical Sw003.png|1999 Sw323.png|2011 Sw384.png|2012 Sw423.png|Advent Calendar 2012 Sw493.png|2013 Sw650.png|2015 Video Game Set Appearances *7101 Lightsaber Duel *7151 Sith Infiltrator *3340 Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul and Darth Vader Minifig Pack - Star Wars #1 *7663 Sith Infiltrator *852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *5000062 Darth Maul *9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar *75022 Mandalorian Speeder *75096 Sith Infiltrator Notes * Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:1999 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015